


Pretending to be fine until they're not- Hunk (Voltron) and company

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk the hero!, Shiro's just along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: for square # 11 in my whump bingo challenge!rueitae on tumblr asked: “For your birthday bingo: pretending to be fine until It is over, with Hunk! Happy Birthday





	Pretending to be fine until they're not- Hunk (Voltron) and company

He only had to go a little further. Just a little further. 

Hunk could see the yellow lion glinting in the distance, but Shiro’s dead weight in his arms was getting heavier with every step, and Hunk was trying very hard not to think about the stabbing pain in his leg that he thought might be shrapnel. The explosion had come out of nowhere, and had thrown Shiro across the room and into a wall. Hunk had been lucky, he wasn’t as close to the blast as Shiro, but now he had to get Shiro to the yellow lion, and back to the Castle. Then everything would be ok.

Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

His leg kept threatening to give out, the stabbing sensation getting worse, with the throbbing now spreading and spiking up towards his hip every time he took a step, but he refused. His comm wasn’t working, and Shiro needed help. If he didn’t make it to Yellow...well, that wasn’t an option he was willing to consider.

So Hunk focused, telling himself he only had to take one more step.

Then one more.

And one more.

After what felt like an eternity, he was at his lion, who helpfully lowered her head and opened her mouth so it was easier to climb in. He groaned in pain, shifting his grip on Shiro to a fireman’s carry so he had a free hand to help pull himself into the lion, and up into the cockpit. He was gasping and sweating heavily- well,  _ more  _ heavily, if he was being honest- by the time he set Shiro down gently as he could, and sat gingerly in his pilot’s seat. Hunk reached for his controls and tried the comms again.

“Hey, anyone read me? We’ve got a major problem. I’m Castle-bound. Anyone there?”

“Yes, Hunk, we read you. What seems to be the problem?”

“Coran, oh thank quiznack. There was an explosion, and Shiro was too close and he got kind of blown up and he won’t wake up, but doesn’t seem to be bleeding out, but I’m pretty sure he’s gonna need a pod when we get back, you need to get one ready-”   


“Breathe, Hunk, I’m sure he’ll be fine. How far out are you?”

“Maybe a few min- er, dobashes. A few dobashes, I think.”

The pain in his leg was starting to make it really hard to concentrate, but he did his best to ignore it, urging his lion to go faster. The response was a gentle reminder they were going as fast as they could, and they would reach the Castle shortly.

The Castle came into view, and Hunk breathed a quick sigh of relief. The hangar doors were already opening, and he guided Yellow in, letting her finish the landing as he tried to jump from his seat to get Shiro. His leg almost didn’t let him, threatening again to buckle, but with a growl Hunk pushed through, awkwardly kneeling down to scoop Shiro up, trying to find a balance between careful and quick.

Hunk wasn’t able to help the whine of pain as he stood back up again, a flash of concern from his lion flitting across his mind. He made his way to where Yellow had already opened her mouth, and fought through the fog pressing in around the edges of his vision. He was very relieved to see Coran, Keith, and Lance coming into the hangar at a run, Coran pushing a floating gurney from the medbay.

“Hunk!” Lance skidded to a halt in front of him, helping support Shiro where he was starting to slip from Hunk’s arms. “What happened?”

“Bomb. He got thrown and hit a wall, I think. He’s been out ever since.”

Coran caught up and helped Lance take Shiro from Hunk’s arms, moving him to the waiting gurney. Once he wasn’t holding Shiro anymore, Hunk’s arms dropped, feeling like they were weighted with lead.

“Lance, please come with me, I’ll require your assistance. Keith, please see to Hunk. Let’s go.”

Coran and Lance took off with Shiro, and soon only Hunk and Keith were left in the hangar.

“Hey, uh, you ok?”

Hunk swayed, unsteady, relief overwhelming him at suddenly realizing he’d done it. He’d gotten Shiro back, he was getting the help he needed, everything would be fine.

“I’m just...gonna sit a moment.”

Hunk crumpled to the hangar floor, barely managing to not land on his injured leg.

“Holy...Hunk, you’re bleeding!”

“Yeah, probably…”

Hunk let his eyes slip closed as Keith pelted for the comm unit near the door. Hunk could hear Keith summoning help, and he knew he should probably try to stay awake, but he’d done everything he had to do. Shiro was safe, and that’s what mattered.


End file.
